1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bidet assemblies primarily intended for retrofit usage on a conventional toilet; more specifically, a compact bidet assembly operated by external means and mounted hidden from view on the undersurface of a toilet seat.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Bidets have not been widely accepted in the United States, in spite of the many benefits. Bidets provide enhanced cleanliness and avoid the use of toilet paper which is an increasing ecological concern. Individuals with hemorrhoids or other medical conditions or those recuperating from surgery find the bidet essential. There is increased marine use of bidets because of the clogging problem caused by the paper that is normally used.
A number of shortcomings are seen in the prior art bidet devices. Many of the devices have a fixed nozzle which leaves the user with no control over the application of cleansing water which given sufficient pressure can spray out onto the user's legs. Some devices provide a nozzle located some distance below the seat which requires reaching down into the bowl to obtain adjustment of the spray.
Those that have adjustable nozzles, such as Kuo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,688, Oct. 21, 1986 or Sussman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,553, Aug. 16, 1977, either have complicated adjustment mechanisms as in Kuo or undesirable bridging support structure which interferes with the operators washing motions, are crude and have a tendency to accumulate unsightly elimination materials.
The present invention solves the problems of unsightliness by providing a compact externally adjusted bidet assembly for unobtrusive attachment on the undersurface of a toilet seat hidden from view. The unit is constructed of only a few separate elements which are inexpensive and foolproof. Installation is the ultimate of simplicity. Water temperature can be adjusted comfortably before contacting the user.